A Love Letter and Wine Box Ceremony
by ItsAlexxH
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been married for 6years but after months of fighting they are both worn out but before they call it quite they have one thing they must do. Will a bottle of wine, two love letters and an old box of memories help?
1. Chapter 1

The box; Blaine stared at it with dreading eyes. He knew it would one day be opened but he hopped it would be on the day they had intended, and not a moment sooner. But with the way their marriage had been going, he knew they needed it.

Kurt and Blaine had made a promise on their wedding day; not just the traditional 'till death do us part, through sickness and in health' vows, but a promise that if things ever got so bad that they believed they couldn't keep going as one they would open this box that they had sealed away the night they said 'I do.'

_"Hey babe, what about a love letter and wine box ceremony?" Kurt called from the living room where he sat on the couch with his laptop sitting on his crossed legs._

_"A what ceremony? I thought we were just going to have a traditional, nontraditional wedding?" Blaine asked as he walked in from the kitchen with a bowl of cut fruit and two bottles of water. Kurt laughed._

_"No, a love letter and wine box ceremony" He repeated as Blaine sat next to him. "Here, read this while I go to the bathroom" He said, sliding the computer onto Blaine's lap. He pushed himself off the couch before leaning over the computer screen. "When you are done click on the next tab, that's an idea of what some of the boxes look like," he pointed and then quickly stole a kiss before skipping off to the bathroom._

_Blaine situated himself with the computer, popped a piece of melon into him mouth and began to read._

**A few weeks before the wedding, take some time to write a letter to one another expressing your thoughts about the good qualities that you found in your future partner, the reasons for falling in love with them, and your hopes and dreams for the future. In other words, you write a "love letter" to each other and place it in a sealed envelope, with the name of your partner on the outside. Do not read what the other has written.**

**Be creative with the box by putting foam inside to support the wine bottle. Line the inside with satin material. You can also include CDs of your favorite music, favorite pictures of you together, and other mementos making it your own romantic time capsule. Keep the box in a place of honor as a constant visual reminder of your love and commitment to each other. The box can be a life preserver in years to come.**

**The Wine Box should be opened on your 10th wedding anniversary.**

**There is only one other reason the box should be opened before your anniversary. If there should come a time when you hit a bumpy road in your relationship, before you give up or make any irrational decisions, open the Wine Box. The hope is that there will never be a reason to have to open the box except on your anniversary!**

**Hit a rough spot in your relationship? Sit down together, open the box, uncork the wine and unseal the envelopes that you wrote for one another before your wedding, go to separate rooms and quietly read the love letter.**

**Even if you are not seeing eye-to-eye at that very moment, it will remind you of all the reasons you choose this person as your partner and all the things that helped shape the life they've created together. Never take your blessings of being together for granted.**

**The romantic sentiments you wrote, the declaration of love, the clear thoughts about why you chose this person as your life partner will help put you back on even ground. This is the perfect ritual to remind you of your wedding day and your intention to love and cherish each other in good times and bad for as long as you both shall live.**

_Blaine nodded his head. "I really like this babe" he called out as he clicked the next tab._

_"I knew you would," Kurt's voice came from right behind Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "Rachel told me about it, she and Finn want to do it for their wedding," he explained before kissing Blaine's shoulder._

Blaine ran his fingers over the engraved metal plate that sat screwed to the old leather luggage.

_Kurt and Blaine May 23, 2017 "They can't touch us, or what we have"_

He wished it hadn't come to this. He still loved Kurt more than anything in the world, and he knew Kurt loved him. But over the last few months he knew both he and Kurt had been thinking the same thing; was all the fighting really worth it? Was the slamming of doors, breaking of plates and harsh unmeant words all worth it? Blaine sighed. He knew it was and maybe this is what they needed; a reminder of their love for each other. Not just the simple 'I love you' but to really look their relationship in the face and get back to the basics of it.

With sweaty palms Blaine grabbed his key to unlock the box out of his wallet. He slid it into his pocket and grabbed the box into his arms before carrying it into the living room.

Blaine could feel the tension in the air the second he stepped foot into the living room. Kurt laid on the love seat, wrapped in a blanket with a book in his hand. Quietly Blaine walked farther into the room. He stood in front of him, but Kurt didn't take his eyes of the pages. Blaine set the box down with a slight thud to draw Kurt's attention. It worked.

Kurt looked up at Blaine over his book, a glare still behind his eyes but it wasn't as harsh as when he got home.

_Blaine jumped as the front door to his home was slammed shut. He could hear the frustrated rants of Kurt as he stomped his way through the house. The closet door slammed, his shoes were kicked across the floor, his messenger back thrown onto the coffee table._

_Blaine stayed with his back to the kitchen door as he continued to cook dinner. He heard as Kurt walked into the kitchen, making a side-ways glance at the refrigerator as Kurt came into his peripheral. Kurt ripped open the door with such force Blaine was sure he would break it from its hinges. He grabbed a bottle of green tea and slammed the door with the same force._

_"Good day at work I take it," Blaine tried to joke but judging by the snarky noise that came from Kurt as he drank from his tea he knew the comment was probably going to just start another fight._

_Great, that's just what he wanted. It was only Thursday and three of those nights have ended with Kurt and him going to bed with their backs to each other; Blaine didn't even think he could remember what it felt like to have his arms wrapped around Kurt as they slept._

_He turned around to the island Kurt had taken a seat at. He set down the pot filled with broccoli. "What happened?" he asked as he reached into the cupboard for the strainer. He set it in the sink, stealing quick glances at Kurt as he waited for him to answer. He slowly began pouring out the boiling water when Kurt finally answered._

_"You wouldn't understand" was all he said. Blaine rolled his eyes._

_"Why don't you try me?" he challenged._

_"I really don't want to get into it," Kurt said lamely as he picked at the label on the Snapple's bottle._

_Blaine flung the half-full pan into the sink. "So you come stomping into the house, mumbling about this, huffing about that, throwing stuff around, and then you come moping in here with a piss poor attitude when you know fully well that I'm going to ask you what's wrong. Then you say you don't want to get into it right now and that I wouldn't understand?" he took a breath. "Kurt we have been together for almost 12 years, I think I know you enough to understand what is going on," he ended with a huff._

_"And now who is the one with a piss poor attitude?" Kurt all but snarled back._

_Blaine fixed his eyes as he glared at Kurt. "I was in a great mood before you came home" he threw at him._

_"Oh, so this is my fault?" Kurt questioned offendedly. Blaine gave him a dumbfounded look as he nodded his head slowly._

_"Yes, this is your fault. I asked you a question and you are fighting me on it. So yes, that would make this" he pointed between Kurt and himself "your fault." _

_"You know what, I don't need this," Kurt said, pushing himself from his seat and slamming it to the counter, putting a dent in the drywall._

_Blaine started a slow clap "Ladies and Gentleman, the Tony for most dramatic exit goes to, Mr. Kurt Hummel Anderson" Kurt stopped in his tracks, turning around awestricken, "No no, you go have your diva moment, superstar" Blaine threw another blow as he waved Kurt off._

_"So you really want this fight to happen?" Kurt asked. Blaine could see the tears in his eyes from his comments, it hurt him to know he could be so cruel to the man he loved, but at this point he didn't care; fighting was the only communication he had with his husband anymore._

_He wanted to reach out and wipe the threatening tears from Kurt's eyes but all that would do would end the fight as is, with both of them still in a pissed off mood, there would be no closer to the fight._

_"Why not? We'll just add it to the list of fights over the past what...6months now?" Blaine threw his hands in the air. "This is all we do anymore" he once again pointed between the two of them, "We fight, we scream, we say hurtful things and then we go to bed with our backs to each other and we wake up and do it all over again. Why should today be any different?" he turned around at the sound of the oven and turned it off, they didn't need a fire to start on top of this wonderful evening._

_When Blaine turned back to grab the oven mitts Kurt was no longer standing in the kitchen. He threw the mitts back down and stomped to the hallway. Kurt wasn't getting out of this fight that easy._

_He looked down toward their room but then continued to the living room when he saw Kurt pass in front of the doorway._

_"Why would you just walk away?" He questioned._

_Kurt looked up at Blaine and just shook his head. "Because I am sick of fighting, that's why" he answered, finally taking a stand. This is what Blaine wanted, he wanted Kurt to finally give something to one of these mindless fights they always have._

_"And you think I do?" Blaine yelled "You know I fucking dread coming home from work some days. I sit there in my room while my kids are watching the clock, begging for the time to go quicker, and I am praying it slows down because I know this is what I am going to come home to" His voice began to crack, these aren't things he wanted to tell Kurt._

_"Then why do you?" Kurt mumbled._

_Blaine looked shocked. "What did you say?"_

_"Then why do you?" he yelled, "Why do you come home if you're just going to be so miserable with me, why put yourself though it, why do either us of put ourselves though this?" Kurt's voice softened at the last part. Blaine eyes grew in realization._

_"Are you saying what I think you are trying to say?" he asked, the threatening tears were now making themselves known but Blaine didn't whip them away._

_This isn't what he wanted. Yeah he wanted to have this fight and to get everything that was bothering them both out there but he didn't want it to end like this. He sank onto the couch he stood in front of, his elbows rested on his knees as he dropped his head into his hands. He wiped at his face, his hands running up into his hair before running back down his face, the cold metal of his wedding ring leaving a burning tail in its wake._

_Blaine pulled his hand away and looked at the white gold band that rested on his left hand; it matched the ring that lay wrapped around Kurt's finger. They both were engraved with one word bcourage/b something they both taught each other to have._

_"I'm done," Blaine admitted, the defeat could be felt in his voice. He pushed himself off the couch and walked to the den. He couldn't be in the room he shared with Kurt; the room they had made love in countless times, when he knew there never may be love in that room again._

_He sat down at the desk chair, it spun as he ran his hands though his hair again with a sigh. The chair stopped and his eyes fixed on the curio cabinet that held a box, a box they promised to open if anything every went wrong._

Kurt's eyes drifted from Blaine's to the box he had sat on the table, the color drained from his face.

"We made a promise that if anything went wrong before our 10th anniversary we would open this and remind ourselves why we fell in love." Kurt's eyes began to water but he nodded his head. He knew Blaine was right; they needed to do this before they made any drastic decisions.

His body began to shake, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. They were Kurt and Blaine. They were supposed to be able to make it though anything.

Every memory from the first time his blue eyes met Blaine's amber on the stairs of Dalton flashed before him. Their first kiss, making love, the I love you's. Senior year together at McKinley. Them both being accepted to NYU. When Blaine asked Kurt to marry him in front of all their friends and family their sophomore year of college. Blaine's breakdown when he realized music may not be the way he wanted to go with his life. Their first bad fight that resulting in Blaine leaving in the middle of the night during a storm only to return an hour later begging for Kurt's forgiveness. Their 'I do's' in the beautiful garden back in Lima, moving into their first home just outside New York City, to this moment now.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the couch, neither of their eyes leaving the box.

"Just because we open it doesn't mean this is the end. Maybe this is what we need, we just need to know why we fell in love," Blaine assured him. "I still love you Kurt, I couldn't stop if I wanted to. You are my soul mate but I really think we need this, we can't keep going on like this." Kurt picked up on how exhausted Blaine's voice was, how absolutely drained he was from all half a year.

"Okay" Kurt nodded, his eyes broke from the box and he finally really looked at Blaine. He even looked physically drained from it all.

Kurt brought his right hand to Blaine's cheek, turning his eyes to his. The look in Blaine's eyes was enough to rip Kurt's heart in two. "I love you too," he whispered, his eyes shifting back and forth between Blaine's. It scared Kurt because the word almost felt foreign on his tongue.

He kissed Blaine's forehead before leaving the living room to retrieve his key.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you start reading this. I am SO beyond sorry that this has taken so long to update. I could not for the life of me figure out how to update from my computer (I have a Mac) it just would not let me. So once again I am sorry. **

**Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 2-**

_Blaine stared into his soon to be husband's eyes, tears threatening to fall from both of them but the smiles never left their faces. _

_The ceremony was just about half way though, they had yet to exchange their matching rings. Kurt's grip on Blaine's hands tightened with each passing moment as they came closer and closer to being together as one._

"_Kurt and Blaine have chosen as a couple to perform a Love Letter & Wine Box ceremony" The Minister stated to the congregation. At that Blaine lead Kurt to the box that sat perched on a flat topped rock in the garden they were in. A weeping willow shielding them and their 150 guests from the mid day sun._

"_This box contains a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a love letter from each to the other. The letters describe the good qualities they find in one another, the reasons they fell in love, and their reasons for choosing to marry. The letters are sealed in individual envelopes and they have not seen what the other has written." Blaine giggled as Kurt took his letter from his inside pocket of his tux, the envelope screamed Kurt. Kurt swatted at Blaine's shoulder when he heard him giggle causing their friends and family to laugh. The minister continued "You have created your very own 'romantic' time capsule to be opened on your 10th wedding anniversary" He explained._

"_I recommend that you keep the box in a place of honor prominently displayed in your home as a constant reminder of your commitment to each other._

"_Kurt and Blaine should you ever find your marriage enduring insurmountable hardships" Blaine scrunched his nose up and shoot his head knowing their relationship would never come to that, Kurt smiled. "You are to as a couple, open this box, sit and drink the wine together, then separate and read the letters you wrote to one another when you were united as a couple in marriage. By reading these love letters you will reflect upon the reasons you fell in love and chose to marry each other here today._

"_The hope is, however, that you will never have a reason to open this box. And if this is the case, you are to open this box to share and enjoy on your 10th year wedding anniversary and another letter is to be written explaining how your love for each other has grown in your time together and how you have grown from each other. Those letters will then go into the box with another bottle of wine to be opened 10 years later._

"_Kurt and Blaine, you may now place your letters in the box and lock it" They opened the old leather luggage they chose for their box, it was lined with deep purple satin to cushion the glasses and wine. They both took their letters, placed a kiss on them and set them in the box. Two separate keys that hung on two separate deep purple ribbons were used to lock the box and then Kurt slid Blaine's on his wrist and Blaine to Kurt. _

_They laced their fingers and they walked back to stand in front of the Minster to finish the ceremony._

Kurt returned, his key still hanging from the same purple ribbon but the ribbon was now more frayed and worn. He sat slowly next to Blaine, his hands resting in his lap but Blaine quickly grabbed his hand that held the key and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go and reaching to the box.

They both let out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding as they turned their keys in and heard the locks snap open.

The box made a creaking noise as Kurt lifted the top. Tears came back to both of their eyes as pictures of the two of them throughout their first 5 years together stared back at them. They sat for a second just staring at the pictures before Blaine finally reached for one, it was from Junior prom, Kurt with a gold crown on his head and a staff in his left hand while his right arm held Blaine close to him. That night meant a lot to them because Blaine helped Kurt over the humiliation of being voted prom queen as a cruel joke from his peers, it was after that that they knew they were meant to be.

They both grabbed for different photos, most making them smile, some making them downright break down in tears of laughter. Blaine pulled the bottle of wine and the two glasses from the box, uncorked the wine and pored them both a glass.

They traded the pictures between the two of them, reminiscing in the memories that were captured in that second.

When all the pictures had been looked over, half of the bottle of wine gone and comparisons of how they look then to how they looked now were made, the real reason for the box being opened came forward.

Kurt reached into the box and pulled out the two thick envelopes, he smiled at his, the back was filled with last minute thoughts he had forgotten to put in his letter and his lip prints sat on the seal. With a weak smile he handed Blaine the letter before he poured another glass of wine and without a word spoken he walked to their bedroom and Blaine to the den. They would meet back in the living room when they were both ready.

**Kurt-**

He didn't dare sit on the bed, he made is way to the white couch that sat in the corner of the room, The glass of wine sat on the table next to him.

He stared at the envelope for a few seconds 'My Heart' staring back at him. He brought the letter to his nose and the faint sent of Blaine still lingered on it.

With a heavy sigh he flipped over the envelope and opened it. He pulled out the 3 page letter, Blaine's boyish neat handwriting covering almost every inch of the page, even doodles here and there.

To my beautiful.

I am sitting here on the eve of our wedding thinking of how to express my love for you. I know that as you read this you are probably shaking your head now knowing that yes I did write this the day before our wedding, not because I was putting it off, but because I knew how hard is was going to be finding the right words to describe how my heart not only stops every time I see you, but also beats so fast I feel like it might burst from my chest. You are my everything. I always think of you when we are apart, and when we are together I feel perfect; like the last piece of the puzzle finally falling into place.

Growing up I never thought I would find love, let alone find my soulmate at 17, but I did. From the moment our eyes met, though it took me sometime to realize it, my heart already knew what my mind couldn't comprehend. I fell in love with you in that instant when I first looked into your eyes. Those eyes that still to this day hold our future, I look into them and I can see everything I want for the two of us coming true.

You have helped me to grow into the person I am today. You tell me that I taught you to have courage but you are the one who showed me what courage really meant. You stood by me even in my most confusing times. You never lost hope in us even when there wasn't an us. You never let our love fail even when it felt like the world was tearing us apart.

I love you Kurt, I never thought I could love like this, I have never thought I could feel for someone as deeply as I do for you. Because of you I understand what love is. I look to the stars in the sky and all I see is your beauty. When the sunshines it is like the warmth I feel when I am with you. When it is cold, I am reminded of how empty I would be without you.

I always find myself counting the seconds until we see each other again, even for those short times that we are not together each day. When we are together I want nothing more than to hold you close and feel you on my skin. The first thoughts when I wake, and the last thoughts before I go to sleep are of you. I am the luckiest man to have found not only my best friend but the most wonderful partner anyone could ever dream of. You are the reason I breathe, and everything I do is for you. I feel like I finally know who I am and what I am supposed to do with my life. I know we can't predict what the future has in store for us but I know I want you with me every step of the way.

With every beat of my heart and every breath I breathe, I love you.

Blaine

Kurt's heart pounded in his chest as he reread the letter. He knew he loved Blaine and that that love would never end yet over the past few months he had been questioning if their love was worth all of this pain. This letter helped him to answer that question.

With one final look at the letter he folded it up and placed it back in the envelope. He grabbed his glass of wine and made his way back into the living room with tears in his eyes.

**Blaine-**

He sat back at his desk chair, his glass of wine at his lips as he took one last sip before setting it down. He picked up the letter, running his fingers over Kurt's lip prints on the seal. Not wanting to rip it he reached in his desk for a letter opener. With a quick clean cut he took the letter from the envelope.

Kurt's neat cursive laid there on the paper. Before he started reading he brought the letter to his face and breathed in, he could still smell a linger of Kurt's cologne on it.

My Dearest Blaine,

When I met you, my life could not have been in a worse state. I was bullied, pushed around and called every name in the book. My head kept telling me that I would never find love but my heart kept telling me to keep going because one day I would find my soulmate. Then you came along.

From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew that you would be the person that would make me smile again. The second you took my hand in yours I felt a warmth that made my heart fly. The soft look on your face as you sang to me, I knew that was a face I wanted to wake up to for the rest of my life. As you listened to all of my problems I knew there was comfort and friendship in your heart. We started out as friends and you were the rock I needed in my life. Almost instantly I began to realize that what I was feeling for you was more than a friendship, something so overwhelming and wonderful that I couldn't even believe it myself. Even though I thought you would never feel the same for me, something in my heart told me to keep trying.

Now look at us, here we are 5 years later, and we are soon to be husband and husband for life. Those we were young, when you came into my life I though love was something I would only ever dream of, but you opened my heart to new and wonderful things! You showed me what love really is and showed me that I was worth loving. You have given me hope, fulfilled dreams, and given me a reason to go on. You have helped me become a better person, a better friend, and a better lover. You have completed me in more ways than you could ever imagine. The love you have given to me is sometimes so hard to believe that I still have to pinch myself to make sure it's real!

So here is to a man I thought I'd never know. To a man who stole my heart so innocently, but with care and grace and perfect love. The perfect thought is us together forever, the sweetest word is your name, and the greatest thing is our love.

I love you, those three words that I have told you so many times before can't hold anymore meaning than anything else ever possibly could. I love you with all my faults and all my achievements. I love you with all that I am. I love you for who you are.

I'm so very thankful to share this unbelievable love with you!

Always and forever,

Kurt

The tears fell from Blaine's eyes as he set the letter on his desk. He dropped his head into his hands, letting out a few shaky breaths as he tried to calm his breathing.

"How did I let us get to this point?" he asked himself, "We were so in love."

After he sat and reread the letter, he let not only Kurt's words run through his mind but also the memories of the last 6months. Were those words he has just read enough to take away the pain that had been caused in that time?

He finally came to his decision. He knew what it was he needed to say to Kurt, he knew what needed to be done.

He folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. He grabbed is glass and finished what was left before walking out to the living room.

**In the living room-**

Blaine was greeted with the same site when he walked back into the living room. Kurt seated on the love seat but this time instead of a book in his hands, it was Blaine's letter. He watched as Kurt kept flipping the envelope over in his hands.

He took a few more steps into the room, Kurt looking up when he heard the floor board creak. Silently Blaine made his way over to Kurt. He sat down next to him, not close enough to touch but enough to feel his body heat.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, they didn't know what the other had chosen.

What if Kurt wanted to end their marriage, what if what Blaine had written wasn't enough to show him he still loved him? Those were the thoughts running though Blaine's mind.

What he didn't know was they were the same thing running through Kurt's.

Finally Kurt broke the silence.

"I'm sorry" Blaine looked up at him "I'm sorry that I have had this attitude for the past few months, I have let things that were out of our control affect me at home. I took my anger of not landing rolls out on you and the loss at the Tony's.

"I let all the stress from this new show cloud over everything else, but most of all" Kurt paused and finally let his eyes meet Blaine's "I am sorry that I have been pushing you away, I haven't been talking to you and I have just been letting all my anger over everything bottle up and then I let it explode on you and there is no excuse for that" Tears threatened Kurt's eyes as he finished but the didn't spill.

Blaine turned himself fully to Kurt. He sat Kurt's letter down in the space between them and took his from Kurt's hands before setting it with the other. He took both of Kurt's hands in his and looked him in the eyes.

"I am sorry that I let us get to this point. I am sorry that I didn't push you harder to tell me what was wrong when you were coming home so stressed out. I am sorry that I used your loss at the Tony's to hurt you, there is no excuse for that at all. Seeing the hurt in your eyes after I said that, it hurt me so much to know I could be so cruel to you.

"I am sorry that I did not fight harder for us. I am sorry that I let us lose who we were. That we lost the Kurt and Blaine we have always been." He paused, shaking his head "This isn't us, we don't fight, we don't yell, we don't say things to hurt the other. We have always been able to talk our problems through and figure out a solution that is best for the both of us, not just something that is going to help one of us because when one of us is hurting, we are both hurting"

Blaine stopped again.

He let go of Kurt's right hand, not once letting his eyes drop from the lock they had on Kurt's. He rested his left palm on Kurt's chest, right over his heart. He could feel as Kurt's pulse quickened.

"This is where my heart is, it is in here with yours. I don't know what you are feeling after reading my letter, for all I know, you could want to throw in the towel and walk away from us, to never look back again" Kurt let out a choked sob at the thought of that, he closed his eyes as he dropped his head. Blaine's hand quickly grabbed his cheek and turned his face back to his.

"And if that is what you want then fine, let it be" Kurt's eyes opened in fear "But know this, I will fight for you, I will fight for us because I don't want to lose you. If I lose you, I lose my heart because it's yours, I don't want it back"

Kurt dropped Blaine's right hand and brought his left hand up and rested his palm over Blaine's heart as he picked Blaine's right hand back up with his right, he too felt Blaine's heart beat. He let his eyes drop down to his wedding ring for a second before he looked back up into Blaine's and repeated his words back to him.

"This is where my heart is, it is in here with yours. I will fight for you, I will fight for us because I don't want to lose you. If I lose you, I lose my heart because it's yours, I don't want it back" the tears finally spilled over Kurt's lids as he spoke those words. It was almost as if he was saying his vows to Blaine again.

They both looked deep into each others eyes as if making sure the other sure of their words. When they both realized the words the said were vows to the other, the stares were broken as they both reached for each other.

Their lips meet in a kiss that was 6 months in the waiting.

A/N

I know I should not be allowed to ask for reviews but please if you love me you will. I may have another one up my sleeve…that wont take 8months because I now know how to fully use this site :-D


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: smutty smut smut. Be warned though that this is my first time writing smut with two guys so please let me know it y'all think this is complete shit…but also let me know if you think this is amazing too. :-D

Their lips finally met and it was as if the weight of the last 6months was slowly lifting off their shoulders. They knew that this wasn't the end of their fighting and they would have to talk about what happened some more but in the moment everything was perfect, talking could wait until later.

Kurt grabbed the front of Blaine's shirt trying to pull him as close to him as he could. Blaine got the hint and slowly laid Kurt back, his head resting on the arm of the couch. As Blaine began to straddle Kurt's waist he realized this wasn't going to work. He broke the kiss.

"Hold on, we need to stop," he panted. Kurt looked at him in fear that Blaine may have changed his mind about wanting to stay with him.

Blaine quickly caught on to Kurt's look. "Ohh no no no." he brought his hand up to Kurt's cheek. "I was just going to say we should move into our room. I don't think sex on a love seat is going to be all that comfortable." Kurt nodded.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they made their way down the hall into their room.

They looked at their bed, they were nervous. 6months may not seem like a long time but to them it felt like it had been a century since they had been together. Kurt would not let this fear stop them though. It had been far to long and he wanted to show his husband just how much he love'd him.

He pulled Blaine's face to his. He kissed his forehead and both his cheeks. Blaine let his eyes fall closed at the feeling and Kurt pressed his lips to those closed eyes. He kissed the tip of his nose, bringing a smile to Blaine lips and was quickly covered when Kurt finally captured his lips.

Blaine let out a sigh of pure happiness when Kurt's lips covered his. Kurt took that moment to let his tongue explore his husband. He needed to re-familiarize himself with this mouth, he ran his tongue over every inch he could reach. As Blaine became lost in the kiss Kurt began to unbutton his shirt. His hands expertly sliding the little brown buttons through their slit. Once his shirt of off they broke the kiss, Blaine grabbing at Kurt's shirt and lifting it over his head before ripping his white tank off of himself.

They both began to work at their pants as Blaine walked Kurt backwards to the bed. The backs of his knees hit the edge making him fall back. Blaine took this chance to help Kurt with his pants.

He first climbed on top of him, capturing his lips in a deep kiss before moving down to his neck. He ran his tongue over the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, making sure not to leave to much of a mark. He then kissed his way down his chest, leaving a kiss on each nipple causing Kurt to press his chest into Blaine's mouth. He ran his tongue down his stomach, as he did he slid his body down Kurt's resting his feet on the ground and started undoing his pants. He dipped his tongue into his belly button as he nudged Kurt's hips so he would lift them.

He slid Kurt's pants down his hips and let them fall to the ground.

Blaine pulled away for a second, unzipping his pants and also letting them fall. As he walked back toward Kurt he wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him farther up them bed, resting his head on the pillow. When Kurt was comfortable Blaine made his way back down his body.

He kissed his stomach, he smiled as he watch the goose bumps litter Kurt's skin. When he came to the band on Kurt's briefs he stopped and looked at the hip bone that made itself more known with every deep exhale Kurt made. Blaine quickly attached his mouth to it, Kurt let out a gasp as his hips raised. He ran his hands down his body before they came into contact with Blaine's head, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Blaine sucked on the spot as hard as he could, wanting the mark he was leaving to stay for weeks if it could. He wanted to make sure that every time Kurt undressed and saw it he would be reminded of this moment.

After a deep purple golfball size spot was left Blaine pulled away. He smiled at his mark, he was proud of it.

He worked Kurt's briefs off his hips, tossing them somewhere in the room. And then he looked back at his price.

Blaine let his breath ghost over Kurt, watching as his body begged for Blaine's touch. The short gasps of air causing Kurt's body to tremble.

"Blaine" Kurt whined.

"What do you want baby?" Blaine asked, putting his hand on the back of Kurt's knee, lifting and kissing the inside of his thigh.

"Mouth-I want...I need-mouth" Blaine couldn't help the smile that Kurt's begging brought to his face. He loved seeing Kurt come undone like this.

Without a second thought he took all of Kurt's hard member into his mouth, swallowing him whole. Kurt's hips bucked at the warm feeling of his husbands mouth around him after so long. His fingers worked their way though Blaine's curls, giving a tug when he would get to the ends and then running his hands back through.

Blaine's head bobbed between Kurt's legs. His tongue pressed to the underside of Kurt's cock as he made his way to just the head. His eyes flickered to Kurt when he heard him whine at the lose of Blaine's mouth, his hips bucking, trying to find his mouth again.

Before returning to his husbands needs Blaine crawled off the bed, making his way to the bedside table.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked franticly. Blaine just smiled and pulled the small bottle of lube from the drawer and showing Kurt. He climbed back onto the bed, resting back in his spot between Kurt's legs. He popped the cap on the bottle and spread a good amount on his pointer and middle finger. When he was sure they were wet enough he ran his ringers down the line of Kurt's ass before giving a slight press at his entrance. As he slipped his middle finger passed the tight ring of muscles Kurt gasped at the feeling.

Blaine knew this was going to hurt, not having been together in 6months, he knew Kurt would feel some pain.

He worked his finger in and out, waiting for Kurt to give him some single that he could add another finger.

Taking Kurt's cock back in his mouth, he felt Kurt pushing himself onto his fingers and he knew he was ready for another. Sliding his index finger in to the knuckle, he stretched him a little more. After a few pumps he added his ring finger and curved them until he found the bundle of nerves he was in search of.

Kurt gave a low animal like moan, his chest lifting as he arched his back.

"Blaine-fuck. Blaine I need, I need you now. Please-fuck" Kurt begged.

"Babe, I just wanna make sure I'm not gonna hurt you," Blaine said as he pumped his fingers a few more times. Kurt shook his head.

"No, I need you now. If you don't-fuck Blaine I need you to sss-" his voice shuddered.

"You need to stop," Blaine smiled pulling his fingers from Kurt. He kissed his way back up his chest. When he finally made it back to Kurt's mouth he gave him a quick kiss before reaching for the lube he left down the bed.

Once his cock was lubed he grabbed a pillow from next to Kurt's head and placed it under his hips. He grabbed both of Kurt's legs and hitched them over his shoulder. With himself lined up he leaned forward and gave Kurt a long kiss while he pushed into him. Their mouths not even able to muffle the moans that fell from their lips.

Blaine sat for a second, loving the familiar feeling of his husband tight around him.

"Blaine, I am enjoying this feeling just as much as you but if you move it will feel even better," Kurt joked. Blaine smiled before pulling out just enough and sliding back in.

Kurt locked his ankles around Blaine's neck, his knees at his head and his left hand clenched onto Blaine's bicep as his right dragged down his back. His mouth hung open as grunts fell from his lips with each pump Blaine gave him, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes," Blaine whispered in his ear, he tried but he couldn't. "Let me see those beautiful blue eyes," Blaine licked the shell of his ear.

His eyes lazily fell open, but there was almost no blue to be seen with how blown his pupils were.

Blaine slowly slid out of Kurt with a whimper from both of them. He brought his hand behind his neck and pulled Kurt's ankles apart, he brought them down from his shoulders before sliding his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him up.

With their chest pressed together, Blaine sat, his legs straight in front of him and Kurt sat above his with a knee on both sides. With Kurt at face level he gave him a deep kiss. His arm still secure around Kurt's waist and the other holding onto his leg, he brought Kurt down onto him, a gasp could be heard as the breath left Kurt.

"Oh-oh god," he shuddered using his legs to raise himself up before dropping back down. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck tightly, his head resting on his shoulder. Each thrust down was met by an up thrust from Blaine. He dropped his right hand to grab Blaine's arm again, he needed to steady himself as he rolled his hips.

"I-I'm alm-almost there" he couldn't keep himself from shuddering. At his angle each thrust Blaine made hit his prostate perfectly, it was almost too much.

Blaine laid Kurt back down before he pressed into him a few more times. With their eyes locked they both came. The name of the other rolling off their tongue.

With a few more thrusts they road out their orgasm. Both breathless all Blaine could do was collapse on Kurt. They both laid their panting, their bodies so loose and their minds free. Kurt gave a laughed before tilting his head up and kissing Blaine's shoulder.

"God I have missed you" He panted. Blaine gave a kiss to his neck and rolled off Kurt onto his back next to him. They both whined at the loss of the other. "What is wrong with us to have gone a half-a-year without that? We must be crazy" he gave another chuckle as he turned his head to Blaine.

His eyes were close and his chest rose and fell with each deep breath but the smile on his face was bright as ever.

With a lot of effort Kurt rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand he looked at Blaine.

"I love you," he peppering Blaine's neck with kisses.

"I love you too," Blaine turned his head to the side, giving Kurt more access to his neck.

"Lets go again," Kurt mumbled into his neck. Blaine eyes popped open as Kurt straddled his waist.

"Oh my god you're trying to kill me" he said with false fear in his voice. Kurt smiled down at him.

"Now that would be a beautiful way to die" Kurt said kissing down Blaine's chest.

**The End**

A/N

This is the first time I have ever completed a series so please please please let me know what y'all think of it. Even if you are reading this 5 months after it was posted I still wanna know what you think.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
